Jay Harland
]] Name: Jay Harland Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Monroe, Wisconsin Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Sports, particularly soccer; Video games Appearance: Jay stands below average for an eighteen year old at 5'6”, weighing in at 140lbs. His body is somewhat toned: if he flexes, muscles are clearly visible. His voice is also high pitched for a man his age. Jay keeps his dark ginger hair cut short, barely reaching down past his ears in the back. His face is quite chiselled, with a strong jawline and a sharp nose. His blue eyes are rather small, sitting below his average sized forehead. His lips are quite thin and dry as well, and his teeth are naturally discoloured to carry a slight yellow tint; his face has a lot of freckles as well. Typically Jay wears t-shirts with artistic designs on them, and a pair of black jeans. For shoes he usually wears white trainers. Biography: Born to his parents Linda and Tony Harland, Jay Harland is the youngest of two children, his older brother by two years being Sam Harland, who is currently studying film at Boston University. The family lives off a moderate income, his father working as a manager of a large cleaning company, and his mother working as a teaching assistant. Due to marital problems in 2008 based on Tony's obsession with working, Jay's parents are currently seperated. Although the two parents remain good friends with each other, Linda is currently engaged to another man; Jay is currently living with his mother and her fiancé, but neither him nor his brother get along badly with their future stepdad, and they still see their father regularly. Growing up, Jay was a fairly average child: he performed adequetly at school, maintain Bs and Cs as the average, and had his share of friends throughout school, although who his closest friends tended to change fairly often due to the flaws in his personality such as his explosive temper; he insists to this day that he only gets angry when people provoke him. Otherwise, he tries his best to be kind, civil, and fair to everyone that he feels deserves it: this is usually anyone who has not annoyed him, either inadvertedly or intentionally. Despite all this, Jay is quite good at getting along with people when in a good mood, but despite trying he has found that he lacks the confidence to get a girlfriend. On top of this, Jay is an incredibly proud person, and absoloutely refuses to let anyone talk down at him. As well as that, the only people he will ever take orders from are his immediate family and his teachers, who he gets along well with; if he ever does as another person tells him to willing its only out of the belief that he is doing it for his own benefit in the long run. Another aspect of his pride is how he demands perfection from himself: he strives to never resort to accepting help from others, and if he realises that he has made a mistake he will do everything he can to repair it whilst berating himself for causing the problem in the first place. Throughout his life, Jay has shown a moderate interest in sports. Unfortunately, the crowd of friends he kept throughout most of middle school and early high school weren't as fond of it as he was, instead preferring video games, so he never had anyone to discuss of participate in physical games with. This led to him not taking as much of a part in sports throughout middle school as he would later have liked to, since throughout puberty Jay was much less confident in himself due to people bullying him constantly for his high pitched voice, and so he was unwilling to join a club where he did not know the members in advance, as he worried that they would bully him too. Whilst to this day he remains insecure about his high pitched voice, he has since joined the soccer club in the midst of high school, and is an active defender on the team. Video games were, however, one of the few things that he was able to enjoy with his former circle of friends, and whilst he no longer hangs around with them due to a fight that erupted in their junior year after his former best friend got his first girlfriend, that incited jealousy and eventually resentment from Jay, he remains an avid player of video games when not practicing soccer. Currently, Jay's isn't too sure what his plans will be after graduation. Whilst he is fond enough of sports to wish he could pursue it as a career, he pessomisticly believes that without years of practice he'd be unable to make a living out of it. Instead, he intends to finish high school and take a year off and get a job to help him figure out what he would like to do with himself, before he returns to full time education at college. Advantages: Jay is in good physical shape from his experience on the soccer team. Assuming he can keep calm, he could be capable of talking down threats if needed. Disadvantages: Jay's explosive temper will work against him greatly if provoked even slightly, and his proud nature could equally hurt him if he provokes someone by refusing to do as they say, or if he exposes himself in an attempt to apologise for wronging them. He has had no exposure to geniune violence in his life, and so the situation could overwhelm him. --- Power: Nocturnal Invisibility ''' '''Conclusion: An odd one, at best. His ability could prove useful, if it weren't in the hands of someone so... bright. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Ashlie Jackson Allies: None Enemies: Chris Richardson, Ashlie Jackson Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jay awoke in the settlement, in an abandoned building. At first, he was unwilling to believe the situation, however, he quickly came to terms with it, declaring that he wanted to go home. Jay soon encountered Chris Richardson, whom he spoke with briefly. Jay was panicking, and ignored Chris' seemingly-friendly demeanor, demanding to be allowed to go free. He forced Chris out of his way, at gunpoint, and then left the area, panicked and seeking some way to survive. By nightfall, Jay had found his way to the great divide. There, he discovered his power. At first, it terrified him, but he quickly came to terms with it. He also came across the sleeping Ashlie Jackson. Stripping naked in order to be fully invisible, Jay approached Ashlie, taking her gun and pointing it at her, trying to decide whether or not to kill her. Ashlie awoke, startling Jay, and then spoke. Disoriented by her power, Jay tried to shoot her, succeeding only in disarming himself. Ashlie then attacked him with a knife. Jay tried to pin her, but failed, suffering several stab wounds and falling onto Ashlie, where he shortly bled to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Subject C06 was definitely not the "fittest" by any stretch of the imagination. Even with a clear tactical advantage, he managed to blunder his way into death. He should have shot his opponent in her sleep, if he meant to at all. At least he provided some interesting data through his power. Of note was the fact that his corpse retained the effects of the nocturnal invisibility long after his death. '''Memorable Quotes: “Shit!” - Jay's final utterance Other/Trivia *Jay was the first character in SOTF Evolution to be sacrificed to save someone else through use of a hero card. In this case, the saved character was Keira MacDonald. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jay, in chronological order. *Awakening *A Peaceful Walk Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jay Harland. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jay was interesting because of his opening. Faced with a friendly person, he skipped the usual reactions of trust and instant violence in favor of a very realistic (given the situation) paranoia. Holding Chris up, but not robbing or hurting him, was a memorable and cool choice (and poor Chris, getting threatened all the time). - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution